farstridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Eadrik Lommis
Character Discription Eadrik Lommis stands at a tall but far from towering 6'1. He weighs in a 200 lbs making him a little heavier than most. The vast majority of his body is muscle, with larger than average bicepts, a huge chest, and abdominal muscles so strong they petrude slightly. His legs look as though they've been made of rock. However, he does carry a little extra weight in his stomach, a sign of his over eating and of his preference to have a little extra weight which gives him an advantage in battle. His hair is jaw length and jet black, sometimes clean and washed and other times full of dirt, grime, blood, sweat, or other material from the field. He sports a thick beard covering his chin, cheeks, and upper lip. He has dark brown eyes that peer out behind eyebrows in which the left is sliced with a scar. Other scars dot his body like on his nose and neck. The largest one is located on his stomach and is about the size of a broad blade. He has another the size of a dagger blade on his shoulder. Character Biography Eadrik Lommis was born in Alterac by his parents Eadwynn and Elissa Lommis just one year before the outbreak of The Second War. His first year of existance was peaceful, living in his parents mansion surrounded by his loving family. However, his father as a noble of Alterac was also a military commander, with the outbreak of war he left to lead one of Alterac's armies. However, as Eadwynn Lommis fought more and more he also learned more of Perenolde's plans. After learning of Perenolde's treachery Eadwynn was the only Alterac noble to throw his allegiance with the Alliance over his country and used those members of his army who agreed with him to assault the city of Alterac. Eadwynn's punishment was swift and cruel. Under cover of darkness, Perenolde's son, Aliden, stormed the gates of the Lommis mansion with a band of mercenaries. The small guard left at the mansion during war time fought bravely but ultimately fell. With the promise of death for her and her child, Elissa Lommis turned to her personal bodyguard Orion Connor. She ordered the experianced mercenary to take Eadrik and escape through the family's escape tunnel. He at first refused, being a man of battle, but under threat of a curse from beyond the grave Orion thought it best not to quarrel with a mother's love and escaped the mansion with the child. Elissa was slaughtered at the hands of Aliden Perenolde. When word of this reached Eadwynn, that his wife and to his knowledge his only son was dead he stormed Alterac city in a rage known only to husbands and fathers. His rage was too great and suffered mortal wounds in the very few minutes of the battle. His dying words were, "No man should lose all that I have. See all those he loves ripped from him, and to die watching his beloved country burn." Eadrik Lommis was taken to Elwynn where he was given to a young Priest at Northshire Abbey named Charles Zarruth. Although Orion Connor wished to care for the boy himself the priest thought it best that his early days be of peace, not war. When Eadrik turned 12 he was permitted to see Orion, who taught him all he knew of weaponry and tactics. The times were rough and harsh, but he was deemed ready (maybe somewhat prematurely) by 15 years of age. This coincided with the outbreak of The Third War, when the Armies of Stormwind left to fight on far off battlefields. Eadrik enlisted in his first military post, the militia. For two years he patrolled the ways of The Shires, nearly meeting his death with a Troll Rogue when Eadrik found the assassin accidently just before the Rogue was making to kill an important figure. Walking away with not but a nasty scar, he was commended and sent into the real army with a commission into officership. He exeperienced alot of discrimination, making no secret that his name came from Alterac. Despite this his talents could not be ignored and for five years fought in the most violent areas of the Eastern Kingdoms. He fought battles in Southbrad, Alterac, Brill where he recieved a near mortal wound, Arathi Basin, and even Outland and Northrend. He was promoted to the rank of First Lieutenant but because of his last name was never permitted to advance further. He was also knighted during this time. However, despite his loyalty to the King something pulled at Eadrik's heart. It was his dead mother, who died in the hands of Aliden Perenolde. He decided around this time to devote his life to finding this man who had eluded capture for so many years. His sereptitious activities in aquiring the location of the Perenolde's has led him to become under suspicion from SI:7 for being a Syndicate spy, despite his honorable military record. He currently serves as a corporal in The Royal Constabulary. He uses his time to patrol the roads of the shires and to collect information about Perenolde. Character Personality Eadrik Lommis cannot be summed up in just a few words. He has been formed through the teachings of the Priest Charles Zarruth as well as the warrior Orion Connor. Indeed this can be attributed to why he became a paladin, taking a middle path between the two most important men in his life. However, he was also shaped by his time in the military. Seeing so much death Eadrik Lommis has become a lover a life. He is often attributed as being the happiest man many have ever met. Despite this he is also a man slow to forgive. Seeing so much cruelty he is not one to forgive theives, murderers, or scoundrels. He is a firm believer in discipline and honor. His code is Unit, Family, Country, King, The Light. Eadrik Lommis, although a man of religion, believes that in times of war one cannot allow himself to be constrained by humane actions. War is hell, any attempt to disguise it as otherwise is failure. Despite this Eadrik Lommis also is not a believer that the ends always justify the means. He read extensively on Arthas' purging of Stratholme and wishes never to be like The Fallen One. He is a man of kindness and strong beliefs. A happy man who is a loyal friend to the very end. However, he is far from perfect. Although he can control his temper he often edges people who cannot control theirs on. This includes those members of society he loathes, Warlocks, Death Knights, and to a lesser extent rogues. His cool tongue and sharp mind often get him into trouble. Despite others pointing this out he refuses to correct it. He is stubborn, which is good for a commander for he never gives up a fight. However, it also makes him completely narrow minded. He always assumes he's right, never wrong. He is also a glutten. Not for alcohol, which he has control over, nor gambling, which he looks down upon, but food. This can probably be attributed to his early life as a child in a mansion where he was probably over fed by loving parents. Eadrik Lommis over eats, eats often, and it can be seen through his extra weight. Even so, he works out so often and his lifestyle is so demanding this keeps his overeating to just a few extra pounds located in his stomach. Eadrik can also be a little over confident, if not arrogant. Out of Character Notes To avoid IC fighting I'd suggest you fire back with witty comments if you're a DK, Warlock, or Rogue. If you're anyother class but insult The Light or some other part of Eadrik's life be prepared for comebacks. Eadrik has a cool head so feel free to insult him with vulgar, though do be careful, when insults over his Family particulary get too great, he will fight. He has a soft spot for family, particularly the legacy of his deceased parents, Zarruth, Orion, and when he finds that special woman, he will defend her with ziel. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Biographies Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Biographies Category:Character Description